Black Christmas
by auto-meiser
Summary: A spin off from the Dreamkeepers Season 6/7 writing.


**Black Christmas**

**Scene 1**

[The camera fades in from black as the sound of Trudy singing Santa Baby can be heard on the black screen, before an image of the Mallrats sitting around a large table in the airport lobby can be seen, and the Mallrats applaud her singing.]

Amber: Nice singing Trudy!

Trudy: Why thank you…

(Trudy takes a bow as the Mallrats break into laughter)

Brady: Cracker time?

Bray jnr: Yea!

Darryl (laughs): I do believe the young ones have decided we all have to pull crackers!

(The mallrats laugh, as Brady picks up her cracker and offers it to Tai-san. The camera pans to Tai-san and shows that she is battered and bruised)

Trudy: Brady… maybe you should ask someone else to pull your cracker!

Tai-san: No way… I may look a mess, but I am perfectly fine thanks!

Trudy: Okay then!

(Brady cheers as the cracker goes off and a small toy flies out, that she goes to find. The camera pans back to Tai-san and Lex, showing that both of them are battered and bruised, as Lex squeezes Tai-san's hand and she smiles at him weakly before the camera fades to black.)

_FLASHBACK_

(Tai-san and another figure are gagged and tied to chairs as an ominous figure stands over them, and creepy music plays in the background.)

_END FLASHBACK_

(Tai-san opens her eyes and smiles weakly at Lex)

Tai-san: Merry Christmas!

Lex: To you too… I love you!

Tai-san: Ditto…

[Tai-san rests her head against Lex's shoulder as the camera moves back to show the rest of the Mallrats having a good time before fading to black.]

**Scene 2**

[Camera fades in from black and the words. "TWO WEEKS BEFORE" are printed on the screen in white writing.]

[Apollo is seen in the back rooms of the Airport sorting through the various junk that had been left behind.]

Apollo: Stupid janitors didn't know how to clean properly?

[Apollo shifts a box to one side. A cloud of dust swirls about from the movement. Apollo pauses as the cloud drifts towards him. Suddenly he erupts in a bought of sneezing.

Apollo: Argh, stupid dust.

[Apollo violently kicks a box.]

Apollo: Why do I always get the dirty and horrible cleaning jobs? Why? I'll tell you why, its cause I'm always thought of last.

[Apollo sneezes again from the dust]

Apollo: Right that's it!

[Apollo picks up a box and throws it across the room. The box lands with a loud crash and the contents of the box scatter across the floor.]

[Camera moves back to Apollo and zooms in on his face. A small grin spreads on his face as he looks at the box.]

[Camera fades to black]

**Scene 3**

[The camera is focused upon Amber who is reading a book in her room. Amber settles down further into the cushions and flips the page of her book.]

[Suddenly a loud scream echoes through the halls, followed by another.]

[Amber jumps up from the bed and throws the book she is reading to the floor Amber sprints down the hall with the camera following closely behind her. Amber turns the corner to the main lobby and stops in her tracks.]

[Tinsel, baubles, ornaments, stars and angels litters the floor of the main lobby.]

[Brady and Bray Jr are laughing and throwing the tinsel around them.]

[Patsy picks up a Santa Clause figurine and passes it to Cloe who immediately melts into a smile.]

[KC and Apollo are tossing a bauble between them.]

[Amber looks at the scene and immediately starts to laugh.]

[Camera fades to black]

**Scene 4**

[Camera fades in from the previous scene, with the contents of the box scattered across the meeting room, as Bray attempts to grab everyone's attention.]

Bray: Well it's great to see all these decorations and everything…

Bray jnr: Yay!

(Amber picks up her son who has decided to try to strangle himself with tinsel)

Bray: But we need to try to figure out what to do with them!

Lex: Well, I give myself credit for suggesting this, but why don't we decorate this place!

Lottie: Yeah… make it real Christmassy!

Sammy: Yeah…

(All the others cheer)

Bray: You all wanna celebrate Christmas?

All: YES!

Bray: Starting right now?

All: YES!

Bray: And every year after that?

All: YEAH!

Bray: Well I guess there's only one thing left for me to say!

KC (rolls his eyes): What?

Bray: Merry Christmas one and all!

[The camera fades to black and cuts to the next scene.]

**Scene 5**

[The camera pans in from black to show a market place, the camera moves down to move through the people at the market, showing different stalls of food, homemade cider, bread, fruit and comes to rest on a vegetable stall. The camera moves from the stallholder to the customer standing at the stall, and as the camera pans around we see that the figure is Tai-san. In her basket is a bunch of fresh carrots, a loaf of bread and a selection of herbs. ]

Tai-san: I'll take those potatoes thanks…

Stallholder: What do you have to trade?

(Tai-san holds out a gold necklace, the stallholder looks at it dubiously and then nods, before handing her the potatoes)

Tai-san: Thanks…

Stallholder: Pleasure to do business with you…

(Tai-san walks away from the stall and brings the basket back up onto her arm)

OV (whispers): Tai-san…

(Tai-san spins around to where the voice came from)

OV (whispers): Tai-san…

(Tai-san shivers and looks over her shoulder again)

OV (whispers more insistently): Tai-san…

[Tai-san glances over her shoulder and shudders before the camera fades to black.]

**Scene 6**

[Camera fades in from the previous scene. Brady is dragging Bray Jr by the hand into Darryl's room]

[Darryl sits up on the bed as Brady stops in front of him and stares meaningfully at his eyes.]

Brady: Darryl

Darryl: Yes?

Brady: What's Cheesemass?

Darryl: Cheesemass?

Brady: Yeah Cheesemass

Darryl: Cheesemass... Oh you mean Christmas.

Bray Jr: Ch-rist-maaas

Darryl: Right Christmas

Brady: Well what is it?

Darryl: It's a holiday where we celebrate the birth of a special baby

Brady: why?

Darryl: Because he saved mankind.

Bray Jr: Too hard

Darryl (laughing): You're right but Santa also comes at Christmas

Bray Jr: What is Santa?

Darryl: It's a man dressed in all red with white fur and he has reindeer.

Brady: Oh, I love reindeer

Darryl: And he brings presents

Bray Jr: Presents? Like Birthdays?

Darryl: Kinda, like a birthday for everyone.

Brady: Oh, wow!

Darryl: That's a few things about Christmas. It's a chance for families to get together and show how much they love each other.

[Darryl takes Brady's and Bray Jr's hands and holds them in his. They both giggle, as the magic of Christmas slowly becomes known to the young children.]

[Scene fades to black]

**Scene 7**

[Camera cuts in from black to show Tai-san picking up speed as she walks down an alleyway; she has her basket clutched under her arm and brings her shawl tighter around her shoulders as she looks worried and glances over her shoulder.]

Tai-san: Who's there?

OV (whispers): Tai-san…

(Tai-san stops and glances over her shoulder)

OV (whispers): Tai-san…

Tai-san: Who's there?

[Tai-san begins to slowly turn around, when a shadow appears off screen and Tai-san screams as she is hit on the head and slumps to the floor, as the shadow stands over her and the camera cuts to black.]

**Scene 8**

[The camera fades in from black to show the airports main lobby area, all the tables have been pushed to the sides of the room and chairs line against them. Jack and Apollo have set up a sound system and Christmas music blasts from the large speakers. Most of the Mallrats are dancing in the middle of the room while a few others are sat on the chairs]

(Camera zooms in on Tai-San who is sat on her own, her eyes are locked on a slightly merry Lex who is dancing with Gel and May. Lex gives Tai-San a cheeky wink causing her to smile)

(Tai-San closes her eyes for a second as she composes her thoughts but then a sound of a child screaming causes her eyes to snap open and let out a gasp. Tai-San turns to the sound to find Brady holding a teddy she has just unwrapped, Tai-San lets out a sigh or relief before closing her eyes aging, causing the screen to turn black and the music and laughter fade out into the distance)

CAPTION: ONE WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS

(As the caption fades into the darkness, an eerie and haunting version of Silent Night sung by a young child starts up as light floods the screen.)

(The camera pans around the inner remains of an old trashed building, it passes by a door where we can hear crying coming from behind it. The crying is then replaced by the same person screaming out in horror. The camera cuts through the door and we see two chairs facing the far wall, in the chairs are two young women who have their hands tied. Camera slowly pans around the chairs and we see that one of the girls is Tai-San who is unconscious. She slowly batters her eyes open when the girl next to her lets out another loud scream.)

(Before Tai-San is able to face the other prisoner, she nears the sound of floor boards creaking and the other girl fails silent, as a figure steps out of the shadows into the light. Tai-San holds back her own scream as she recognises it's West. West looms over Tai-San with a knife in his hand)

[Camera zooms in on West's face to show that half his face has been badly burnt and covered in blisters. West gives Tai-San a smile and the scene fades to black]

**Scene 9**

[Camera cuts from the previous scene. The airport is covered with tinsel and ivy. Red bows and gold baubles hang from the ceiling.]

[An air has surrounded the airport and it's full of Christmas cheer.]

[Lex comes running around the corner at full speed towards Ryan and Bray who are slowly securing a tree to a stand]

Bray: Alright hold it steady.

Ryan: I'm going to drop it.

Bray: I can't see what I'm doing.

Lex: Have you guys seen Tai-san?

Bray: All I can see is tree pines

Ryan: I haven't seen her

Lex: (panicked) no one has seen her!

Bray: (detaching his face from the tree) do you think something's happened?

Lex: I know something has

Bray: All right, Ryan ditch the tree, we're going to call a search party.

Lex: I'm going to continue on searching

[Lex sprints back round the corner as Bray and Ryan place the tree on the floor and go to call the others.]

**Scene 10**

[Amber and Alice are walking through the city past various buildings that have been deserted.]

[Both girls slowly move past the Library and notice that it looks undisturbed since the Nightwind where attacked by the Krul.]

[As they walk past, West is seen peering at them through the window, wrapped in a black blanket. A sick smile spreads across his face.]

[Scene fades to black focusing on West's evil smile.]

**Scene 11**

[Camera fades in from the previous scene. Jack and Ellie are searching the nearby park to the airport.]

Jack: If she's anywhere, she's here

Ellie: Oh, I know. She's always looking for new herbs and remedies to try. Without her, I doubt many of us would be alive today.

Jack: Yeah I know.

[Both continue walking for a while, walking over the various hills and patches of flowers that they come across.]

[Suddenly, Ellie stops in her tracks and spots something in the grass.]

Ellie: (quietly) Jack...

Jack: (turns and looks at Ellie with concern) What is it?

Ellie: (pointing) look

[In the distance, Ellie has spotted Tai-san's basket]

Jack: Oh my god...

[Both quickly run over to the basket.]

[Ellie goes pale white]

Ellie: (shaking) Is that what I think it is?

Jack: (takes a closer look at the basket) Blood

Ellie: There's something in the basket

[Jack takes out the letter that was placed within the basket.]

Jack: It's for Lex

[Both look at the letter with scared apprehension.]

[Scene fades to black focusing on the letter]

**Scene 12**

[The camera fades in from black to show that Tai-San is still tied to the chair in the room, with West still looming over her]

Tai-San: (Stutters) West? But…but you died?

West: (Coughs) and I bet you wish I did?

Tai-San: (Ignoring his comment) But how…how did you escape…Lex had promised me you were locked in one of the holding cells!

(West turns his back to her and walks across to the smashed window which is letting in a small amount of light, as Tai-San follows him with her head, her eyes fall on the other girl who she realises is Emerald, the old leader of the Nightwind tribe. Emerald shakes her head as silent tears roll down her cheeks)

West: I bet you was enjoying your party when it happened wasn't you? While me like so many other members of the Krul tribe were locked in empty classrooms! I could hear you lot celebrating the downfall of the Conrad and the Krul tribe below me…and all I was thinking was wishing that someone would crash and ruin your party and they did.

FLASH BACK – End of Season Six

(Camera pans around the School's main hall to show members of the Mallrats, Naturals, Freedom fighters and Modes dancing to the music, hugging each other and celebrating the fact that they have won their city back. Camera slowly rises to the classroom above the hall to show a fresh from the fight looking West sat on the floor with his feet and hands tied together along with other members of Krul members)

West OV: I hated the fact that you had won, that you had destroyed everything we had worked so hard for!

(We see a shot of Patsy running towards the café; she busts her way through the door and shouts "BOMB" to everyone before turning and running towards the sports hall)

West OV: I Couldn't believe what I was hearing a bomb and all I could think was that I was going to die and that really wasn't on my list.

(In a state of panic, West kicks hand throws his arms out in frustration. He crawls towards the nearest member and demands them to untie his hands and legs. Once he is free he rushes towards the door)

KRUL one: Hey what about us?

(West turns to the other five members of his tribe and shakes his head before pushing on the door with all his might, when the whole building shakes)

West OV: I'm not 100 percent sure of what happened next but I remember just running I could feel shards of glass smashing into my face and flames licking at my skin. I remember jumping over bodies and throwing myself out of one of the second floor windows.

END OF FLASHBACK

West: (Turns back to Tai-San) but I survived and I promised to myself that I would make the people who ruined my life play and then it clicked, all my troubles started when Emerald became leader and you Tai-San, when you joined our tribe and destroyed everything we believed in!

Tai-San: West…  
Emerald: (Cuts in) Leave it Tai…He's gone mad!

[Camera zooms back on West who once again is looking out of the window, twisting the knife between his hands. Camera pans out of the window before fading to black]

He He

**Scene 13**

[The camera fades in from black to show Lex storming back into the airport as he stops at the entrance and slumps against the wall]

Lex: Goddamnit!

(Lex brings his hand up, clenches his fist tight and punches the wall. As he does, the camera moves to a single sheet of paper that slowly floats down, the camera follows the paper, as Lex reaches out and grabs it. The camera moves to Lex's face as he reads the note. KC, Jack and Ryan come running in.)

Ryan (frowns): Lex… what is it?

(Lex hands Ryan the note)

Jack: Well?

Lex: It's says that they have Tai-san…

KC: Who?

Ryan: It doesn't say… it just says for Lex to come to the old Library by himself, or they will kill her…

(KC and Jack look at each other before glancing back at Lex)

Lex: There's no doubt about it, I go by myself to meet her…

Ryan: No way…

Lex: I don't have another choice… I'm not loosing her, not again Ryan!

(Ryan puts his hand on Lex's shoulder)

Ryan: You're not going alone… we're all going… right guys?

Jack and KC: Right!

[Lex smiles weakly at his friends before glancing down at the note and screwing it up in his hands as the camera cuts to the next scene.]

**Scene 14**

[The camera pans around the darken room again to find that Tai-San and Emerald are on their own]

Tai-San: (whispers) Is he gone?

Emerald: (Nods) yea think so…

(The girls fall back into a silence. Tai-San starts to rock the chair)

Emerald: (Alarmed) What are you doing?

Tai-San: Trying to get us out of here…what I don't understand is how you're here? You left the city long before the battle!

Emerald: That's what I thought…once we had got clear of the city we set up camp as we disgusted our next plans! We found an empty farm where we decided we would stay and recover for a couple of months before travelling further away but not everyone who left with us were loyal like we thought…

(Tai-San shakes her head in disgust)

Tai-San: You mean some betrayed you to the Krul's

Emerald: More like to West…we found a note from two of the first Nightwind members, telling us they had decided they were starting a fresh live away from everything and everyone they once knew. It wasn't a couple of months later when the three of them attacked the farm, setting the farm house alight and destroying everything we had built up. It wasn't till I work up here, did I realise it was West, he promised me that the others were still alive but his trusty friends would find them soon!

Tai-San: (Tears in her eyes) OH Emerald!

Emerald: (Shakes her head) It's ok my tribe is strong they will survive this…just like us!

(With that said, Tai-San lets out a small shrill as she pulls her hands out from behind her back)

Tai-San: (Grins) Maybe it's time we left!

[Camera zooms in on Tai-san's free hands before cutting to black]

**Scene 15**

[The camera fades in from black to show Lottie is sitting in her bedroom.]

[The window in her bedroom is slightly open and she is rocking back and forth in an unstable way. As she rocks, the camera focuses on her face, which is twisted into a grimace]

[Sammy enters Lottie's bedroom. Sammy stops short when he realises Lottie is in the room.]

Sammy: (surprised) Oh hey, I was just looking for my pjs. Have you seen them?

[Sammy takes a look at Lottie again.]

Sammy: (concerned) Lottie what's wrong?

Lottie: It's all going to get worse again isn't it?

Sammy: Worse? Why would it get worse?

Lottie: It all starts when someone goes missing and then things start to spiral downwards, always downwards.

Sammy: I promise that it will all be fine.

Lottie: You say that...

Sammy: (drapes his arm around Lottie's shoulder) I Promise that everything will be fine.

[Sammy digs in his pocket]

Sammy: Actually, I was going to give this to you later but you need it now.

Lottie: Mistletoe.

Sammy: You deserve it

Lottie: Sammy, you're too good to me.

Sammy: As long as it's to you then it's wonderful.

[Lottie pulls Sammy into a kiss as the scene fades to black.]

**Scene 16**

[Camera fades in from black to show West walking along one of the corridors of the library. I Walk Alone by Tarja Turunen plays through his scene]

Put all your angels on the edge

Keep all the roses, I'm not dead

I left a thorn under your bed

I'm never gone

(West turns around the corner to find the door to the room where the prisoner's arte kept open. He breaks out into a run)

Go tell the world I'm still around

I didn't fly, I'm coming down

you are the wind, the only sound

Whisper to my heart

when hope is torn apart

and no one can save you

(West runs into the room and pulls both the chairs onto the floor, finding them empty. He lets out a cry of angry as he picks one of the chairs up and throws it against the wall smashing the wooden chair into pieces)

I walk alone

Every step I take

I walk alone

My winter storm

Holding me awake

It's never gone

When I walk alone

[West Pulls his knife from out of his pocket before he storms out of the room and slamming the door shut, causing the screen to cut to the next scene]

**Scene 17**

[The camera is back at the school, laughter and cheer from the Christmas party can still be heard through the empty corridors. Two figures emerge from around the corner, it's Lex and Tai-San. Lex is wearing a pink Christmas hat and is holding Tai-San's hand leading her down the corridor towards their room. The two of them are laughing as a slight drunk Lex starts to sing All I want for Christmas]

(As they pass a Mirror, Tai-San can't help but look but its not her reflection which is looking back at her, it's that of West. Camera pans through the mirror causing the screen to fade to black)

Caption: Three Days Before Christmas

West: Come out; come out where ever you are?

(Camera pans to behind a large bookcase to show that both Tai-San and Emerald are hiding in the shadows. They watch as West walks past them)

West: I know you're here girlies! Either way I'm going to slit your throats.

(Before Tai-San is able to react. Emerald runs out from her hiding place but she doesn't get far before she is grabbed by West. She lets out a high pitch scream. Camera zooms in on Tai-San)

West: Tai-San I know your there! Come out now or I will kill Emerald…do you want that Tai-San? Do you wanna see Emerald blood on the floor?

[Tai-San shakes her head as she starts to move out from her hiding place. Camera fades to black]

**Scene 18**

[The camera cuts in from the previous scene to show Lex, Ryan, KC and Jack running through the streets, as the sound of Tiffany, I Think We're Alone Now plays in the background.]

(Lex runs fastest, followed promptly by KC, and Jack, with Ryan bringing up the rear)

Ryan: Who do you think it is?

KC: I don't know…

Jack: Maybe a Krul?

(The four boys come to a rest, breathing deeply as they look at the old library, which is in a dilapidated state)

Lex: I don't know, and I don't care, all I know is I'm going in there to look for my wife and I'm bringing her out…

KC: Lex… you don't know what or who is in there…

Lex: I don't care… I'm going in…

(Lex pulls away from the others and runs towards the entrance)

Lex: Wait here… I'll yell if I need you!

[Lex glances over his shoulder at his friends before heading into the building.]

**Scene 19**

[Camera cuts back into the library, Emerald has been retied to the chair while Tai-San on the other hand, has both her legs and arms tied up and lying on the floor]

West: (Looks down at her) Comfortable

Tai-San: (Spits) Screw you West

(West bends down and presses the knife against her neck)

West: Sweet Tai-San, the days of us "screwing" are long over…ever since you double-crossed me and went back to that low life husband of yours!

Tai-San: (Raises an eyebrow) So that's what this is about...me calling things off between us!

West: (Slams one of his fists onto the cold floor) You broke my heart Tai-San, don't you understand'? We could have been so good together…you and me!

(Emerald lets out a laugh which causes both the camera and West to jump to her)

West: (Frowns) Find something funny Emerald?

Emerald: (Looks up at him) Yea the fact that you think somebody like tai-San could love someone like you, a sick, twisted son of a…

(With lighting speed, West backhands Emerald across the face causing her to cry out in pain)

West: (Shouting) How dare you speak to me like that…you are nothing more then trash to me…

(West crouches down seeing the fear in her eyes)

West: You never trusted me did you Emerald?

Emerald: Do you blame me?

West: When I came back to retake my place as leader of our tribe, you made sure that no one would vote for me. You took my tribe away from me!

Emerald: (Shouting) You didn't deserve to be their leader and you never will again!

West: (Smirks) Neither will you!

(With a swift movement, West cuts Emerald along her jaw causing a trail of blood to run down her face)

LEX OV: TAI-SAN!

(Camera cuts to Tai-San)

Tai-San: (Screaming) OH GOD LEX! LEX!

(Camera cuts to West who is now standing up and smirking)

West: Now the real party can stat!

[Tai-San cries out in distress as West steps over her and out into the corridor before closing the door behind him. Scene cuts to the following one]

**Scene 20**

[The camera cuts in from the previous scene to show KC, Jack and Ryan looking worried as they stand outside. KC leans against a tree, Jack sits on a wall as Ryan paces back and forth, waiting impatiently.]

Ryan: This is ridiculous!

KC: Ryan!

Ryan: Well it is… we should be helping him!

(Jack stands up and puts his hand on Ryan's shoulder)

Jack: We can't do anything… we could jeopardize it all!

Ryan: I know… I just…

(Ryan punches the tree)

Ryan: Why?

KC (shrugs): I don't know… but we need to be ready… Lex will call when he's ready!

Jack (mutters): If he's still okay…

[KC and Ryan glare at Jack, as KC smacks him on the arm and the camera pans around to show the library doorway before fading to black.]

**Scene 21**

[Camera pans around one of the corridors to show Lex searching for Tai-San, he calls out her name and looks around the dark corners, minding his stepping as he goes. Camera pans up to show West looking down on him over a barrier]

West: (Calls out) Oi Lex…looking for me?

(Lex looks up and his eyes cloud over)

Lex: West! I should have known it was you, you sick twisted…

(But before Lex is able to finish, West has disappeared from view which causes Lex to break out into a run.)

(The two boys meet with a clash. Lex jumps into West knocking the older guy onto the floor. Ina split of a second, West then slams one of his fists into the side of Lex's face. The camera pans around as the two of them carry on fighting. Lex grabs West by the collar and throws him onto the floor. Thinking he has won the fight, Lex sets of to find Tai-San but he is suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed up against the nearest wall)

West: (Spits against Lex's face) You wanna see tai-San alive then you best stop acting like a child and come with me. And don't even think about trying anything heroic or I will waste you without a second thought!

[Camera cuts to Lex's defeated face before fading to black]

**Scene 22**

[The camera cuts in from black. All the Mallrats are gathered in the lounge, no one really speaking.]

[Alice is slowly pacing up and down the room unable to keep still.]

Alice: This SUCKS! This TOTALLY SUCKS!

Ellie: Alice calm down

Alice: Calm down? CALM DOWN? How can I calm down when Lex and Tai-san are facing that freak!

Amber: There is nothing we can do Alice.

Alice: Of course there is, we can go down to the Library and beat that stupid little worm to a messy pulp.

Ellie: Violence may not be the answer here.

Alice: I'd like to see talk work again West.

Cass: We know he's a freak but Lex would never do anything to jeopardise Tai-san's safety. They both love each other too much

Alice: I know but...

Ellie: Alice, give it up. There is nothing that we can do.

Alice: We could pray.

Ellie: For Tai-san

Alice: (repeats) For Tai-san.

(Scene fades to black).

**Scene 23**

[Tai-San and Emerald sit in the darkness, they both look up when the door is pushed open and West reappears with Lex gagged and his hands tied. West pushes Lex onto the floor next to Tai-San]

Tai-San: (tears in her eyes) Lex?

West: (grins) Don't worry…lover boy will be super fine!

Tai-San: (Shakes her head) And what you going to do now you have all three of us?

West: (Frowns) Make you pay for destroying everything I have ever build up, make sure you suffer like I suffered!

Emerald: and how will you do that?

West: I will kill you one by one and let the others watch as your friends cry out in pain? Sound good to you?

Tai-San: (begs) Come on West…cant you just let us go…we won't tell the others you are here, and you could escape the city, have a fresh start…

West: (Screaming) I don't want one! You will suffer for making my life a living hell!

(Lex jumps to his feet and charges at West causing both boys to crash through the door as the girls scream out in horror. Lex keeps pushing West until the two of them come crashing against the barrier)

West: What's your plan now?

(Lex steps back before slamming his body against West's which causes the barrier to crack under the weight before finally snapping and causing West to fall onto the floor below, hitting his back on a pile of rubble)

[Lex looks down before turning away and makes his way to a window, where he cuts the ropes on broken glass. Lex makes his way towards the room when the building begins to shake]

**Scene 24**

[Camera fades in from the previous scene to show the outside of the building, the three guys are outside, waiting for a sign to enter the building. Ryan checks his watch, as KC shakes his head.]

KC: It's been too long!

(KC starts to run to the doorway)

Jack: No KC!

(KC jumps as dust flies out of the doorway and he stumbles a little, ready to start into a run again, when Ryan jumps out of nowhere and pulls him back, the two of them falling to the ground as KC struggles to get free of Ryan)

KC: I have to help him…

(The two men struggle for a few moments more, before a creaking sounds is heard)

Jack: You guys!

[Jack points to the building, as KC and Ryan look up from their respective places on the dirt floor and see that a plank of wood has fallen across the doorway of the library building and more dust pours out of the building. The camera then cuts to black.]

**Scene 25**

[In a state of panic Lex quickly unties Tai-San and Emerald as the building starts to crash around them. Once Tai-San is free the two share a quick embrace before they turn to until Emerald]

(We see screenshots of the three friends running through the building, dodging pieces of stone and wood as it falls around them)

[The scene cuts to black as the screen is covered in dust and the three of them scream out in horror]

**Scene 26**

[The camera fades in from the previous scene, to show Ryan and KC struggling to get to their feet from where they had been scuffling on the floor, as the Library starts to collapse, bangs and thuds can be heard as the ceiling starts to fall down and dust flies around, clouding their vision and forcing them to step back,]

KC (pleads): We have to do something… we have to try and help….

Jack: It's too dangerous… we'll get killed…

Ryan: We can't just watch… I can't watch…

(Ryan pushes Jack and KC back as he steps forward to enter the collapsing building, the dust leaves the screen hazy as a hand reaches onto Ryan's shoulder and the camera pans up the arm to show that it is Lex)

Ryan: Ohmigod Lex…

Lex (weakly): Ryan…

(The camera then pans out to show that the hand belongs to Lex, and that with him is Tai-san and a limp Emerald between them. KC and Jack jump forward, Jack sweeping up Emerald and KC escorting Tai-san away, as Lex slumps against Ryan)

Ryan: I thought you were dead…

Lex: Takes more than a collapsing building to kill me!

[Lex laughs before he collapses weakly against Ryan's chest and the camera cuts to the next scene.]

**Scene 27**

[Camera shows Lex leading Tai-San to bed, he places kisses along her jaw line and then sits her onto the bed before turning away]

Tai-San: (Raises an eyebrow) Where you going?

Lex: (Smirks) I'll be right back…I promise!

(Tai-San nods slightly, unsure of Lex's statement)

Lex: I Promise Tai-San!

(Lex then disappears, leaving Tai-San on her own. Tai-San pushes herself further up onto the bed. She rests her head onto the pillow and turns to the side. Camera follows Tai-San's eyes which led to a pile of blood stained clothes)

CAPTION: ONE DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS

(Camera fades in from black to show Lex, Tai-San and Emerald surrounded by the rest of the Mallrats. They listen with great interest as the three of them explain what happened back at the library. Gel gasps and Ooh at all the right parts)

Amber: Why don't you three go get some rest…Ryan, Bray and KC do you guys wanna go back and make sure that he really is dead this time?

Brady: (with tears in her eyes) Does this mean we can't celebrate Christmas anymore?

Amber: (Shakes her head) Sorry sweetheart, it just really isn't the right time, maybe in a couple of months.

Brady: (Looks up at Tai-San) Tai-San?

(All the Mallrats turn to Tai-San to see what she is about to say)

Tai-San: (Smiles at the young child) Nothing is going to stop us having a cracking mallrat Christmas!

[All the Mallrats cheer in delight as the scene fades into black]

**Scene 28 **

[The camera cuts in from the previous scene to show a bruised and battered Lex and Tai-san walking arm in arm, and as it pans out it shows them walking with an equally bruised Emerald. The chatter amongst the friends is positive despite what has recently happened, as Tai-san and Emerald embrace]

Tai-san: Are you sure, you want to go?

Emerald (nods): I don't belong here… I belong with my own tribe…

Lex: At least let us walk you back to where your tribe is?

(Emerald shakes her head and smiles softly)

Emerald: You already saved my life, that's more than anything I could ask for!

(Tai-san smiles and gives Lex a kiss on the cheek)

Tai-san: My hero!

Emerald (laughs): Well take care…

Tai-san (nods): You too!

[Emerald walks away from the couple, as she glances over her shoulder and nods, the camera following her for a while as she disappears into the horizon, before panning back around to show Lex and Tai-san, the pair of them slipping their hands into each other's as they head back to the airport.]

**Scene 29**

[The camera fades in from black to show the Mallrats sitting around eating and singing. The song Most Wonderful Time of Year by Andy Williams plays as the scenes flash across the screen.]

[Brady is seen hiding in a box and jumping out to make Bray jnr jump.]

[Gel and Phoenix share a kiss under the mistletoe.]

[Darryl and Trudy make cranberry sauce.]

[Apollo, Lottie and Sammy dance around the others wearing tinsel.]

[Ryan and Cass are proud parents to the twins first Christmas.]

[Bray and Amber share a romantic kiss as the music fades out and the camera cuts to the next scene.]

**Scene 30**

[The camera fades in from black, as Tai-san slips on her top and slides into bed, pulling the covers up to her neck as she sighs tiredly and closes her eyes softly. Several minutes later the sound of footsteps can be heard and Tai-san's eyes prick open]

Tai-san: Hello… who's there…?

(The footsteps get closer)

Tai-san: Hello?

Lex: Ho, ho, ho!

(Tai-san looks up at Lex and laughs, the camera pans around to show that Lex has entered the bedroom and is wearing a red Santa outfit)

Lex: You like?

Tai-san (nods): I like…

(Lex steps up to the bed and kisses Tai-san softly)

Lex (whispers): Have you been a good girl this year?

Tai-san (shakes her head): No… I've been a bad girl!

Lex: Well you now what they say don't you?

Tai-san: No…

(Lex steps closer as he starts to undo his red jacket)

Lex: Good girls get Santa…

(Lex removes his hat and throws it at Tai-san)

Lex (smirks): Bad girls… get me!

[Tai-san smiles at Lex before she switches out the light and the camera fades to black.]

THE END

Season 7 (**www..com**) is based on the idea of The Tribe, the ideas for Season 7 come from the writers (The Dreamkeepers), although we claim no right to the characters, images or idea of The Tribe. Please do not attempt to pass on our hard work for this fan fiction as your own.


End file.
